


your word is worthless yet worth more than anything

by DeerWorks



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie POV, Father-Daughter Relationship, I mean maybe it's cool I don't know, That title is kinda weird but I'm sleep deprived these days so I can't come up with a creative one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: Ellie's thoughts at the end of the game when asking for the truth from Joel.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 109





	your word is worthless yet worth more than anything

It’s been biting at her ever since she woke in the car. That feeling of uncertainty, itching and clawing to rise to the surface. She wanted to believe what Joel had told her with every fiber in her body, every ounce of will she had left in her. And yet she just couldn’t, not completely. She needed to hear it from him, needed to see it in his eyes that it was the truth. Even if his eyes never revealed much of how he truly felt she knew they’d reveal it for her.

As she got up she asked the question. She asked him for the truth. The absolute truth. No elaborate words, not the shake of a head, just quick confirmation because that would mean more than anything.

“I swear,” he says.

_ He’s lying. _ She thought. At first she wanted to scream at him, wanted to push him off the ledge they stood on for what he’s done, for taking away humanity’s future.

But when she looks into his eyes she sees how much love he holds for her. That he would walk through hell then burn the whole world down. Take away humanity’s future just so she could have her own. That he truly loved her and that he’d never abandon her. That he’d never leave her by choice or against his own.

That’s why she accepts the lie. So they can stay together, so she can feel what it’s like to be a normal kid who’s dad tucks her in at night and laughs with her at dinner. Teaches her how to swim and fish and play guitar and might sing for her if he’s in the right mood.

That’s why she takes his word. Even though it’s the words of a liar.

“Ok.”


End file.
